


COMPANY OF THIEVES

by TuruaSam



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, love and acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam
Summary: Colonel Emerson is murdered by Anateo, leaving Sam as the highest ranking officer, which means that the crew's safety is now her responsibility.She chooses to submit to Anateo's demands when he sexually assaults one of the young women on the crew.Sam has a glimmer of hope when it seems that Anateo is going to make a stupid mistake.Sam does what she can, while making sure that what Anateo doesn't know, WILL hurt him.Sam chooses to soldier on and do what she can to protect the crew, even though her worst nightmare is happening.**COMMENTS**-This is really dark but I love how you handled it, and as terrible as those circumstances are, I quite enjoyed reading this.- This was dark and heavy, but the subject matter calls for it you handled it very well.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	COMPANY OF THIEVES

COMPANY OF THIEVES

The sound of the gunshot that killed Colonel Emerson was still echoing in her head when the leader Anateo uttered the word that, at this point in time, terrified her like no other as he pointed the weapon at her chest.  
“Strip”  
Sam froze and the word was repeated.  
“I thought you wanted the device turned off?” asked Sam calmly.  
“You had your chance. Strip. You need to be taught a lesson in the value of obedience” he smirked.  
“I'm sorry. I'll remove it now” said Sam, talking calmly even though her heart was racing.  
“Right now, the only things you will be removing, are your clothes. Or do you need my men to do it for you?” he asked with a smirk.  
Sam saw the evil smiles on the men's faces and knowing she needed to protect herself as much as possible, she lifted her hands to the buttons on her BDU shirt and began to undo them. The last thing she wanted was wayward punches or kicks.  
“Wise choice Bitch”.  
Sam remained silent as she stripped off her uniform and boots, until just her underwear remained, hoping it would be enough. It wasn't.  
“Everything Bitch. I want to see every inch of you”  
Sam swallowed and then pulled her tight sports bra off over the top of her head.  
“Fuck! Your tits are magnificent” Anateo said with surprise and appreciation as he watched Sam's nipples became tight and hard in the cool air.  
“Panties too” he said with a smirk and Sam reluctantly pushed her plain cotton panties down over her hips and let them fall to the floor.  
Anateo smirked as he blatantly stared at Sam's pussy while Sam stood there with her arms by her side, resisting the natural urge to cover herself.

Anateo stepped forward, his gun still pointed at her as he reached out and trailed a fingertip down over her breast and then around one of her nipples, making it tighten further.  
It had taken everything in her not to flinch at his touch.  
“Spread your feet apart” he ordered and Sam shuffled her feet apart “More!” he ordered with a harsh voice and Sam complied, hoping that all he wanted to do was try to humiliate her or scare her into doing what he wanted.  
Anateo trailed his fingertips down over the soft curve of Sam's belly. He pulled them away momentarily to lick his fingers before he cupped his hand against her pussy, and then pressed two of his fingers firmly between her pussy lips and into her opening. He then removed his fingers from her body and much to Sam's revulsion, smelled them and then sucked on them again before returning them to her pussy and pressing the damp fingers into her opening again.  
“Open your legs wider Bitch” he ordered as he forcefully pushed his fingers deeper into her pussy. He thrust them in and out a few times while Sam tried hard not to wince when his fingernails stabbed into her flesh.  
The leader sucked on his fingers again until they were wetter and then pushed them into her pussy again, thrusting them a few times before pulling them out and circling her clit and giving it a rub. Anateo looked at one of the other men.  
“Restrain her arms”  
Sam's heart raced but she stayed still to avoid any aggression as her forearms were grabbed roughly and pulled behind her, then her wrists were tied together with rope and secured behind her back.

Once she was secured, Anateo put his weapon back into it's holster, then used his free hand to roughly grab one of her breasts and held it while he put his mouth over her nipple and sucked on her breast while he kept finger fucking her and toying with her clit.  
Sam fought against the stirrings of pleasure that her traitorous body was feeling, but she couldn't prevent her hips from giving a little jerk as he concentrated on pleasuring her clit.  
His mouth swapped to her other breast and he finger fucked her harder and faster as he moved his other hand down to smear her unwelcome arousal over her clit. Sam grunted softly as she mentally fought against the pleasure forced on her body. Tears pooled in her eyes as she got pushed closer and closer to the point when her mind wouldn't be able to fight off the building pleasure any longer. Her body trembled with the effort of her resistance as he stepped up his assault and began to gently bite and tug on one of her nipples, which sent stronger sparks of unwanted pleasure to her core. He used his fingers to smear more of her arousal up over her clit and then rubbed harder and faster until her hips bucked in an automatic response to the pleasure he was forcing her to feel. Sam clamped her teeth together with more force and grimaced as she painfully dug her fingernails into her palms in a continued effort to fight against the pleasure. Anateo chuckled around her nipple as his fingers relentlessly worked her clit. Her arousal began to trail down her inner thighs and her trembling increased as her mind kept fighting against her body's natural response to sexual stimulation.  
Anateo removed his mouth from her breast and looked at her face to assess how close she was to breaking. Sam glared at him with intense hatred and defiance and Anateo smirked at her as his desire to control the beautiful defiant soldier increased exponentially. Anateo couldn't help but admire the strength of her fierce determination and courage, and he quickly realised that if he wanted to force her compliance, he would need to force her to stop resisting his control.

He looked past her to one of his men and told him to go and get the youngest female crew member, making Sam's stomach lurch with nausea as she realised what he planned to do.  
“No. Don't. I'll remove the tracking beacon. I'll do what you want” she told him, and her soul cracked apart as she resigned herself to the fact, that she would have to force herself to be submissive to his demands, so she could protect the young woman that he would sexually assault in her place. She was now the senior officer on board and the safety of the crew was her responsibility.  
The leader ignored her words as he withdrew his fingers from her pussy and watched her face as she let go of her defiance. He felt oddly disappointed that she had already decided to sacrifice herself to protect her crew, and he knew that he had lost his chance to break her.  
The man soon returned with a very nervous looking young woman, who suddenly went pale as she saw Colonel Emerson dead on the floor, and then even paler when she saw Sam naked and restrained.  
Anateo ordered her to strip as he pointed the weapon at her face and threatened her with a bullet in her chest like her dead Commander.  
The young woman, Lieutenant Parker, began to cry silently as she complied and stripped, knowing that any resistance from her would most likely end with Colonel Carter getting hurt. Once she was naked, one of the men secured her wrists together behind her back.  
“I thought you wanted me to remove the tracking beacon?” Sam reminded Anateo, but he quickly backhanded her face with his closed fist, splitting her lips, cutting the inside of her mouth on her teeth and almost making her fall over with the force of the blow.  
Anateo stepped in front of the young woman and told her to spread her legs. Parker knew she had no option but to comply as she quickly glanced at Colonel Carter who was moving her lower jaw from side to side to assess the damage of the vicious blow.  
Sam let all the fight drain out of her as she took a deep steadying breath and then firmly told Anateo to stop.  
Anateo looked at Sam's face and smirked at her as he put his hand on Parker's pussy and rubbed against it, determined to make the beautiful older woman beg for his cock.  
“Leave her alone. Leave ALL the crew alone, and I will do whatever you want” offered Sam calmly.  
Anateo forced his fingers inside Parker's unprepared pussy, making her flinch and wince as he pushed his fingers in deep.  
“Leave her alone” Sam repeated firmly.  
The leader ignored Sam's words again and smirked at Sam as he forcefully used all his fingers and rammed them into Lieutenant Parker's dry pussy. He pulled them back out a bit and them rammed them back in over and over, purposefully hurting the young woman to cement his position of control over the famous Colonel Carter.  
“Why waste time, when I am offering to give you what you want if you leave her alone” Sam asked in a calm voice and the leader stilled his fingers in the young woman's pussy and then removed them as he smirked triumphantly at Sam. He stepped back over to Sam and slowly pressed his fingers back inside Sam's pussy, then smeared more of her wetness up over her clit before gently rubbing her clit again.

“Anything I want?” he asked with a smug smirk as he used his other hand to stimulate her nipple.  
“Every single member of my crew are to be completely left alone. If one of them is touched or hurt in any way, including Lieutenant Parker, then the deal is off” Sam told him firmly “I'm your only chance to get this ship moving under it's own steam again, so I suggest you take me up on my generous offer before I change my mind”.  
Anateo smirked at her “I want the famous Colonel Carter to orgasm all over my hand like a cheap slut of a whore, and then I want to fuck you” he told her as he strummed one of her nipples with his thumb.  
“Do we have a deal? ” asked Sam calmly as she hid her revulsion.  
Anateo stilled his hands “Orgasm first, and then we'll have a deal. If you even TRY to fake the orgasm, I will shove my whole fucking fist up your cunt and then shove it up your ass for good measure. Once I finish fucking you, I want you to remove the transmitter and then get this ship moving as quickly as possible. If I think you're stalling for time while you are fixing this ship, then your cunt will pay the price ” he informed her coldly and then he started finger fucking her and playing with her clit again. "So Colonel Carter... DO we have a deal?" he asked with a smug smile.  
Sam felt completely nauseous as she looked at him, but she knew that she had no choice. This man was a cold blooded killer and she was the only protection that the crew, HER crew, had. "Yes. As long as my crew stay safe, I will honour my part of the deal"  
Anateo licked his lips as his arousal increased. He couldn't wait to fuck her, but the opportunity to watch her submit to feeling pleasure at his touch, knowing how much she would be revolted by it, was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. The famous Colonel Carter was completely under his control and he was going to enjoy every second of it. He focused on giving her pleasure as he watched her give a small shudder of revulsion before quickly squashing it and forcing herself to relax under his touch. Anateo was soon making her feel pleasure again and Sam forced herself to relax and focus on the pleasure, and her ultimate goal of keeping herself and her crew, as physically safe as possible. She surrendered her pride and her self-respect, knowing that those things were no longer as important as her goal. Sam flooded her mind with thoughts of another man, as she closed her eyes to pretend that it was his touch she was feeling.  
“Open your eyes you Slut. I want you looking at me when you orgasm all over my hand” Anateo said with a huge smirk.  
He opened his mouth and sucked hard on her nipple as he rubbed hard on her clit.  
Sam opened her eyes but let her vision stay unfocused and hazy as she looked at the wall in front of her. Sam let herself focus on the pleasure and letting her body stay relaxed and pliant. Her hips bucked as the pleasure increased and Anateo groaned around her nipple as he felt Sam's arousal make her pussy wetter and wetter. He pushed his fingers into her pussy as he moved side on to her, straddled one of her outspread legs and rubbed his erection against her leg. Then he turned his fingers and repeatedly thrust hard them past her G-spot as his thumb rubbed over her clit. Sam let her hips rock against his movements to increase her pleasure, and then let herself orgasm with forced silence, still thinking of another man.

Her pussy clamped onto his fingers as her muscles tensed. Anateo intensified his movement as he let go of her breast and watched the pleasure her face for a long moment. Then he abruptly pulled his fingers out of her pussy, moved behind her and roughly pushed her torso forward and down as he grabbed hold her tied wrists to anchor her body.  
Sam heard him undo his pants, then he kicked her feet further apart to lower the height of her pussy and Sam concentrated on forcing her body to stay relaxed and loose as he grasped his penis and roughly rubbed it over her wet pussy a few times. He forced the head of his penis into her opening and then he let go of her wrists and grabbed her hips. He dug his fingers into her flesh and then forcefully pulled her hips back towards him as he thrust forward and forced his penis into her pussy with one violent thrust. Sam couldn't stop herself from groaning with pain he caused and she rocked on her feet as the force of his invasion upset her balance.  
Anateo stilled for a moment to grab a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, bowing her back as he pushed her torso down further so her pelvis rotated further back towards him, while her bound wrists lay uselessly on her back.  
His other hand grabbed one of her breasts and he squeezed it hard, then using her breast and her hair to anchor her body, he began to thrust with a fast rhythm.  
His thrusts quickly increased in speed and force as he kept her body anchored and slammed his hips violently hard against her ass, causing vicious jabs of pain with every thrust.  
The violent assault on her body continued until he yanked her hair back even harder and his fingers cruelly dug harder into her breast as he orgasmed and violently ejaculated into her body.  
Sam heard Lieutenant Parker vomiting and she struggled not to do the same as he rocked hard against her body through his orgasm.

Anateo's movements finally eased as he groaned “Fuck you've got a great cunt!” he told her as he moved his hips and let his softening penis slide out of her body, then pulled her hair and her breast backwards to make her stand upright again and then let her go with a hard shove, making her stumble to her knees and almost fall forward onto her face.  
Sam felt a tear roll down her cheek as she straightened her torso into an upright position and she glanced at a very pale looking Parker, who was on her knees next to a puddle of vomit, her wrists now secured to some framework of the ship.  
Sam felt someone grab her tied wrists and lifted them up, hurting her shoulders as she felt the blade of a knife move against her wrists and cut through the ropes, then Anateo grabbed one of her wrists and roughly pulled her to her feet. He kept a painful hold on her wrist as he stepped in front of her and put the tip of his knife blade onto one of her breasts as Sam's heart stuttered with dread. He ran the blade of the knife over one of her breasts and then began to trail it down her ribs as she tried to stay relaxed.  
Sam suddenly gasped and flinched hard as the knife quickly sliced along one of her ribs with a vicious sting of pain.  
Sam ground her teeth together as she looked at the leader with renewed hatred.  
He let go of her wrist and then unexpectedly slapped the same side of her face that he had struck before. He waited until she turned her battered face back to look at him before he spoke to her “Now.... Remove the transmitter” he ordered as he kicked at the open tool box on the floor.  
Sam felt blood trickle down over her chin as she took a breath to calm her anger and then she slowly crouched down to grab a couple of tools, trying unsuccessfully not to wince with the jab of pain she felt as she stretched the cut across her rib.  
She stood upright again and then went over to the transmitter and began the lengthy process to remove it as semen began to dribble down her inner thighs.  
It took almost three hours to remove it and then Anateo gave it to one of his men and told him to take it somewhere and wait for them to come and find it.  
Sam felt a coil of dread curling in her gut. She had just given them bait to trap the rest of SG1, but then she realised that it also meant that they would most likely bring them back to the Odyssey. She could only hope that they would be that stupid.

“Right. Now I want this ship working again as quickly as possible”  
Sam frowned a little as she thought about what she would need to check first and Anateo quickly grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked it down to force her onto her knees. One of his men quickly moved forward to kick the back of one of her knees and then grabbed her arms and wrenched them back behind her, making the cut on her ribs crack open and bleed again as Sam cried out with pain.  
Anateo used his free hand to slap her face hard again.  
“Unless you want me to fuck your friend here, I suggest you get to work” Anateo sneered then shoved her head backwards as he let go of her hair. The man behind her still had hold of her arms as Anateo opened his pants and pulled out his flaccid penis. He put one of his hands back on her hear and grabbed a fistful of hair and stretched her head up and ordered her to open her mouth and suck on his cock  
“If I feel any of your teeth on my cock, I'll knock them out of your mouth with my fist” he warned her.  
Sam opened her mouth, making the splits on her lips painfully crack open and start to bleed again. Anateo held his penis in front of her face and Sam moved her head forward and closed her mouth over the head of his soft penis, tasting herself, her blood and the bitter taste of his semen as she began to suck.  
She concentrated on not trying not to vomit as she worked the head of his penis with her tongue and kept working it and sucking on it, until his penis began to respond and he groaned with pleasure.  
When his penis was rock hard, he gripped both hands into her hair and controlled her head as he forced his penis down her throat and made her gag.  
He repeatedly thrust down her throat, groaning with pleasure as her throat gagged around his penis. He kept thrusting hard and then held her face against his groin as he orgasmed and ejaculated straight down her throat. Sam continued to gag around his penis, trying not to panic as she couldn't breathe. She finally heaved and vomit filled her throat, almost choked her and then Sam began to struggle as she did begin to choke. Anateo let her head go and pulled his spent penis from her mouth, letting her vomit onto the floor as the man behind her let go of her arms.

When she finished vomiting semen and blood, Anateo grabbed her hair, yanked her head up and then punched her face, splitting the skin on her cheekbone with his knuckles and then he punched her again in the same place. Sam struggled to remain conscious as Anateo held her up by her hair.  
When she finally steadied, he forced her to look up at him “Next time you keep it down or I'll do worse than just mess up your pretty face” he snarled as Sam struggled to keep herself calm and catch her breath.  
He gave her a vicious shove towards the tool box as both men let her go.  
“I need to access the computer system to run diagnostics” Sam managed to get out in an even voice as she looked at him, her left eye was already swelling and the whole left side of her face hurt like a bitch.  
“I'll be watching you. If you try anything.... the other bitch gets to make the rest of my men VERY happy” he threatened.  
Sam slowly got up, closing her eyes for a moment as nausea swirled through her. She swallowed roughly as she steadied herself on a console and then she slowly walked to one of the computers and slowly eased herself down onto the seat, wincing as she sat on her bruised ass and pussy and then began to run the diagnostics programs.  
While the program ran, Sam used the time to concentrate on her breathing and tried to clear the fuzz from her head as her face and scalp throbbed with pain. When the program was finally done, she went through the results and started to reroute some of the power to be able to get other crucial systems back on line as she worked on the sub-light engines to get them online too.

Three hours later she shifted uncomfortably in the chair and knew she couldn't wait any longer  
She looked up at Anateo “I need to go to the bathroom” she requested quietly.  
“Piss on the chair” he said harshly.  
“This is still going to take a while, do you REALLY want to have to smell the vomit AND my urine for hours on end?” she asked calmly.  
Anateo swore and told two of his men to take her to the bathroom.  
“She comes with me” said Sam as she indicated to the naked lieutenant still tied up.  
“Fine. Take them both. Keep your weapons on them the whole time. If they try anything, make sure you don't shoot them anywhere important and keep your fucking hands off them” he growled.  
The men untied Parker and yanked her to her feet while Sam eased herself out of the chair and stood up slowly as nausea rolled through her. Her eye was almost swollen shut now and having to read the computer screen for hours with slightly out of focus vision had given her already sore head a massive headache. She walked slowly, which eventually earned her a shove that sent her to her knees after she banged her head hard against the wall, making her vomit congealed blood onto the floor.  
When she finished retching, they hauled her to her feet they had to hold her up as she wobbled precariously. Her vision rolled and pitched along with her stomach and she felt like she was going to black out. She threw out a hand to lean against the wall, but couldn't stop herself from collapsing to her knees again as she groaned with pain and misery at the vicious thumping in her head. She slumped against the wall, trying to get her breath back, when she felt rough hands grab her again.

“Let her go! You need her to work and she can't work if you make her pass out!” Sam heard Parker say and then the rough hands let go of her arm, and it dropped back down, feeling useless as she struggled to stay conscious.  
“Colonel Carter? Can you hear me Colonel Carter?” Sam opened her eyes, well, tried to and looked up at the woman's face with her good eye as she continued to try and catch her breath, grateful for the assistance.  
“Come on Colonel, let's get you up” Parker said as she wrapped her arm around Sam's torso and did most of the work as she helped Sam to slowly get back to her feet. Parker held her steady while Sam leaned against the wall and waited for her vision to clear. Sam leaned heavily on Parker as she helped her into the bathroom and then eased her down onto a toilet as the men stood and watched with their weapon's ready.  
Sam flinched hard and groaned as she began to pee, her urine stinging the damage to her pussy and she burned with pain where Anateo had split her fragile flesh. Sam remained on the toilet until Parker was finished and she came back to help her. Sam ached abominably between her legs, to the point of feeling crampy and nauseous. Sam dabbed carefully at her bruised and swollen pussy with toilet paper, a little dismayed at the sight of blood on the paper and when Parker helped her to stand, her heart skipped a beat as she saw the amount of blood in the toilet just before Parker pressed the button to flush it and firmly ordered herself not to cry.

Parker helped her to the sink to wash her hands and held her steady while Sam used her hand to drink some water from the tap to try and ease her thirst, hoping that her roiling stomach would be able to keep it down.  
Sam leaned on Parker as she helped her back to where Anateo was waiting and she helped her to sit back down on the blood and semen stained seat. Sam closed her eyes for a moment and gently rubbed her forehead with her fingers, trying to get her brain back into working mode as her body trembled with stress and pain.  
“What the fuck happened?” asked Anateo angrily.  
“Your stupid men shoved her and made her fall because she was walking too slow. You're lucky she's still conscious. Let me go to the infirmary and I can get her some pain relief so she can keep working” Parker asked hopefully.  
Anateo cupped Sam's chin and made her look up at him, making Sam's eyes roll as she gagged. Sam clamped her eyes shut and swallowed a groan. Anateo let her chin go and Sam slowly lowered her thumping head into her trembling hands as she struggled not to vomit again.  
“FUCK!” cursed Anateo angrily “You stupid fuckheads, I told you not to fucking touch them! Alright take her to the infirmary and if any of you touch this bitch I will break your fucking fingers off” he warned them angrily.  
Five minutes later Parker came back with a small bag and pulled out a Morphine injector but Sam stopped her.  
“The Morphine will probably knock me out with this head injury. Just give me a handful of Tylenol” Sam mumbled through her swollen split lips.  
“Colonel.....” Parker began to protest  
“Just the Tylenol” Sam insisted, so Parker gave her some and opened a bottle of water for her. Sam took the pills and then drank half the bottle of water. Parker then took out an emergency ice pack and activated it, then held it gently against Sam's black eye until Sam moved her hand to hold it herself.  
Anateo began to grumble but Parker told him that he needed to give her time for the drugs to work and Sam silently gave thanks the gutsy lieutenant.

Fifteen minutes later Sam continued to hold the ice pack against her face as she began to type with her other hand. Once the pack completely lost it's chill, Sam put it down and continued to work. Her left eye was completely swollen shut now, which thankfully made her vision clearer.  
Once she'd done what she could, she told Anateo that they needed to go and check the control crystals for damage before they started the engines.  
Parker helped Sam to stand up slowly, but the effort made Sam sway on her feet for a moment. Once she was steady, Parker slowly walked with her. When they stopped for a short break, Parker asked her how bad her head was. Sam looked at her briefly and stayed silent for a moment.  
“Cheekbone's broken. Bad concussion” Sam mumbled and then began to walk again.  
When they got to the crystals, Sam told Parker to start checking the crystals for cracks or clouding and then they both started to inspect the crystals.  
Sam replaced three damaged crystals and then they went back and she told Anateo that the sub-light engines should start now.  
“Should?”  
Sam looked at him “I'm not exactly at my best. Sorry about that” she mumbled sarcastically.

The engines started and Anateo moved the ship forward and then smirked at Sam.  
“You'd better get on the floor for the celebration fuck. I wouldn't want you falling over and further damaging that clever brain of yours when there is so much left to fix”  
Sam just stared at him.  
“I said... Get on the floor. Open your legs, and then wait for me to fuck you” he snarled.  
Parker began to protest but Sam quickly cut her off and told her to help her down onto the floor.  
She helped Sam lay down on the floor and then the men grabbed Parker and restrained her again as she looked at Sam with tears in her eyes.  
Sam slowly splayed her legs open and then closed her eyes to try to ease the abominable ache in her head.  
About twenty minutes later, she heard Anateo move and undo his pants as he knelt down between her legs.  
Sam flinched as he roughly parted her aching swollen pussy and then cried out in pain as he shoved his penis into her already damaged body with one vicious thrust.  
Tears rolled down the side of her face, at thoughts of what she was losing because of this bastard, as he raped her again. He lifted one of her legs, opening her pelvis wider and continued to violently rape her as she grimaced and groaned with pain, wishing the bastard would hurry up. One of his hands mauled her sore breasts, and his other hand gripped her hair, pulling her head back as he bit her shoulder, making Sam fervently wish that a knife would miraculously appear within her reach, but at least she knew it would be over soon. The pathetic excuse for a man had struggled to last longer than a minute or two the first time and even though he had already ejaculated twice in the last eight hours or so, he was already struggling to hold off his orgasm. She actually felt sorry for any woman who actually agreed to have sex with him, because while he had known every trick to give her unwanted pleasure with his fingers, his fucking skills were non-existent.

He kept thrusting into her, thumping hard against her body, making her head throb with almost unbearable pain. He jarred her body over and over as she lay beneath him, completely helpless against his violent rape. If it weren't for the pain she'd be bored. She was thankfully feeling no pleasure with his uneducated selfish penis. It was nowhere near as big, or as talented as the glorious cock that she was now thoroughly addicted to having when she was home.  
She looked up at the ceiling, her vision starting to cloud over as she continued to groan with the pain shooting through her head at every hard thrust and pull on her hair.  
She was almost certain that she was seeing things when she saw Daniel's white, horrified face looking down at her from the oxygen vent.  
Positive she was seeing things..... until one of his tears splashed onto her forehead just before his face disappeared from view.  
They were here already. Somehow they were here and they would help. Hopefully the transporter beams she had sneakily repaired while she was working on the sub-lights would help them to take control.  
Anateo rocked hard against her, finally ejaculating into her body again and Sam almost laughed at her exhausted, dazed thoughts of her kick-ass body putting a 'shine' on his boring tarnished penis. There was no way in hell that this bastard could succeed in making her feel dirty or tarnished, that was all on him. He might be able to temporarily steal some of her shine, but it wouldn't last long and his penis would soon be filthy and even more tarnished than it no doubt was before. He could make her feel bruised, sore and loopy with pain, but she would never give him the power to make her feel beaten, or damaged, or any less loved by the people who mattered.

All she remembered after that... was flashes.  
Anateo disappearing in a flash of light as he did up his pants while standing between her legs, made her swollen, split lips curve into a lop sided smirk. She knew that idiot and his men would be no match for Vala's sneaky talents.  
A dull thud of something against the hull confused her as her brain struggled to stay awake now that she knew the crew would be safe without her. Soft gentle fingers pressed against her throat as Parker called her name, but Sam was beyond answering as the vicious ache spread from her head and went through her whole body and she knew she could finally give in to her bruised brain's demand for rest.  
She felt a brief stab of pain in her thigh and someone covered her naked body with something as she felt the Morphine begin to flood through her body, dulling the pain and beginning to shut down her thoughts.  
She could see Lieutenant Parker's face looming above her and she knew that she had to tell her.  
Tell someone... before she couldn't.  
She swallowed and tried to talk, but nothing came out. Parker leaned down closer  
“Colonel?” she questioned  
Sam licked her lips and tasted blood, but it wet her mouth enough for her to say those few important words  
“I think I was pregnant” she mumbled sadly before she closed her eye and drifted off into welcome oblivion as she heard Daniel's small anguished cry and Vala's tears.

Sam swallowed and groaned softly. Everything hurt. She felt her hand being squeezed and heard jumbled voices and then felt the fuzziness of pain relief spreading through her veins and she gave a little sigh of relief.  
She felt her hand being squeezed again and then heard his voice as she sunk back into oblivion.  
“You're okay Sam. Everything's going to be okay”

Sam finally managed to open her undamaged eye, everything was blurry, but she knew that she was in the SGC's infirmary before she closed it again. She felt his hand around hers and managed to move her fingers a little. His gray head lifted off the bed near her hand.  
“Sam? Sam? Can you hear me?” he asked her as he rose and bent down closer to her face.  
“I'm sorry” she mumbled.  
“Sam. You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything's okay. You kept the crew safe and everyone's okay”  
“I'm sorry” she mumbled again as her heart clenched with sadness and a tear rolled down her face “I lost the baby. I'm sorry”  
“Oh Sam...... No.... You didn't lose the baby Sam. The baby's fine. In fact... BOTH babies are fine. The babies are okay Sam. The babies are okay” he told her emotionally, the revelation of her unexpected pregnancy had been a complete shock, but a very welcome surprise.  
“Bleeding....” she mumbled with confusion, her eye stayed closed.  
She felt Jack's hand press lightly against her lower abdomen “Sam. The babies are okay. I promise you. They're okay Sam. Everyone is okay thanks to you. I'm so proud of you for keeping everyone safe. Everything's going to be okay Sam. I love you so much. Everything's going to be okay” Jack said emotionally as she felt him squeeze her hand again and felt the reassuring weight of her husband's hand resting gently on her belly  
“I love you so much Sam” Jack repeated as he looked at her.  
“Love you Jack” Sam mumbled as oblivion came to claim her in it's soft embrace again. Her shocked hunch about her otherwise inexplicable bout of 'space-travel sickness' and her suddenly uncomfortably tight bra had been right. She WAS pregnant. Was thankfully STILL pregnant, and somehow, she just knew that Jack was right, and that everything WAS going to be okay.


End file.
